


talk with your fingertips

by morvendigby (hookedphantom)



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, have some sexy garbage, here, u r all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/morvendigby
Summary: this is literally just a threesome, I wrote it for my pal





	talk with your fingertips

It had been a long time since Mark and Zoe had done anything like this. Secrecy, hotel rooms, and lots of giggling on Zoe’s end. They’d moved in together, after all, so it wasn’t really necessary anymore. 

That’s why Mark was a bit shocked when Zoe called him and said only a hotel name, room number, and time. He knew what that meant, especially with the way she’d sounded on the phone, but also knew that it was a bit out of the ordinary. 

Well, maybe she’d wanted to put some spice back in their relationship. Not a bad way to do it, Mark supposed, secrecy and a day in a bed you didn’t have to remake afterwards were pretty sexy things. 

So, he’d put some pre-rolled joints in his messenger bag along with some other stuff he thought they might need - condoms, lube, and their lovely shibari rope, and left to meet his beautiful girlfriend at the hotel. 

The first thing he saw when entering the room was Zoe, in all her glory. Completely and utterly nude on the hotel bed, grinning softly at him, her hair like a halo. After seeing her, however, he spotted an - oddly still clothed - John Luther, standing beside the bed. 

Mark’s eyes flicked from Zoe to John and back to Zoe, questioningly. Her eyes sparkled at him and he quickly realized what it was she wanted. 

John hadn’t seemed to clue in yet. He was looking at the ceiling, trying not to stare at Zoe, a confused look on his face. 

Mark took initiative, walking over to John and pushing John’s coat off his shoulders and to the floor. John looked down from the ceiling at Mark, meeting his eyes, still confused. Mark raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at Zoe, who was biting her lip and looking at the two of them with lust in her eyes. 

It finally seemed to dawn on John, who’s eyes widened. Mark felt John’s eyes bore into his for a moment, before John looked at Zoe. 

“Really, Zoe? This is what you want?” 

Zoe nodded at him with a lustful grin on her face. John shrugged, then looked at Mark and nodded before grabbing the back of Mark’s head and pulled Mark in for a kiss. 

John kissed roughly, meeting Mark’s lips with aggression. Mark kissed back, but softly, passionately. John used the hand that wasn’t holding Mark’s lips against his to remove Mark’s jacket and scarf. Mark untied John’s tie and threw it on the floor. 

It felt new, really. They’d both kissed other men, sure, but not someone who shared a lover. Enthralled in each other, they could barely hear the moans Zoe was letting out as her hands felt out her own body. 

They soon found themselves both shirtless, Mark running a hand up and down John’s stomach. Mark moaned a little bit into the kiss, and John hummed happily in response. John removed his hand from the back of Mark’s head and used both hands to grab Mark’s hips, pulling their bodies together. 

Mark was already hard against John’s thigh, and John felt himself go hard at that knowledge. 

Zoe moaned loudly as she slipped a finger inside herself and John and Mark both pulled apart to look at her. 

“No, don’t stop!” she near shouted at them, using the other hand to indicate her desire for them to continue. 

Instead of continuing with each other, Mark crooked a finger at her. 

She removed her finger, stood in between the two of them, and pushed her finger into John’s mouth. Mark began to press soft kisses to Zoe’s shoulder, moving down her body to her breast. John pulled Zoe into a kiss, biting down on her bottom lip. She moaned softly, proceeding to remove John’s belt and let his trousers drop to the floor. 

Deciding that Mark shouldn’t be the only one still wearing clothes, John put himself to work removing Mark’s trousers. Mark continued to play with Zoe’s breasts, and John bent to pick up a condom package off the floor that had fallen out of his trouser pocket. He ripped open the foil package, sliding the condom onto Mark’s cock, before dropping onto his knees and taking Mark into his mouth. 

Mark growled softly against Zoe as John’s lips surrounded his cock. Zoe smiled and let her fingers find their way into Mark’s curls. She tightened her grip in his hair and pulled his face away from her tits to kiss him gently.

John knew what he was doing with his mouth. He also knew how to get the best out of a man. He stood before Mark could finish. Mark pulled back from kissing Zoe and his eyes pleaded with him, but John put a finger to his lips. 

“Zoe. On the bed. Hands and knees.” 

She climbed onto the bed, without questionioning anything. John gestured to Mark, and Mark climbed up on the bed behind Zoe. He pushed into her, Zoe moaning out his name. John watched them for a bit, pleasuring himself, but Zoe opened her mouth and gestured to him. Mark pointed to the messenger bag on the floor, and John opened it and took out another condom. He quickly put one on himself, then joined the other two on the bed, on his knees in front of Zoe, and Zoe took him into her mouth. 

They moved in sync, Mark and Zoe, him sliding in and out of her, and her mouth sliding up and down John’s shaft. 

John and Mark came at almost the same time, Mark onto Zoe’s back and John into her mouth. Mark politely wiped her back off while Zoe swallowed. 

Zoe flipped over, her back leaning against John, and Mark dropped his head in between her thighs. She squirmed, and he put a hand on her stomach, holding her down while he could bring her to her climax. 

John felt Zoe’s breathing quicken as she leaned on him, and he brushed his fingers over her nipples. She squealed with pleasure, and Mark slid his tongue into her cunt. Her thighs rubbed up against his ears and he moved his tongue up to her clit. She moaned out both of their names while he slid his fingers in and out of her and continued to lick her until she climaxed. 

All three of them fell back onto the bed, tangled in each other’s arms. Zoe kissed each of them on the cheek. 

Mark stood to grab the joints out of his messenger bag on the floor. 

“John, mind cracking a window?”


End file.
